


A Little Friendly Competition

by Jaded



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dejarik, Established Relationship, F/M, Jyn is competitive, Prompt Fill, have you met her?, of course she is, sabaac, smashball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded/pseuds/Jaded
Summary: Jyn Erso is competitive, especially where Cassian Andor is concerned.Prompt fill for the Tumblr rebelcaptain prompt #9: Competition





	

 

“Dejarik is not . . ." Bodhi pauses and rubs his temples with his thumb and forefinger, then blinks his brown eyes open at them. Cassian suspects he’s trying to explain something and isn’t sure how. “It’s not exactly a . . . contact sport.” Cassian knows this, but his own focus is drawn away how Jyn’s hand is clamped tight over his, the hand that is currently holding the Mantellian Savrip, ready for the kill. **  
**

 

“Where did you even find an analog version?" Bodhi muses, staring at the hand-carved game pieces. "I’ve only ever seen it as a hologram.”

 

Jyn’s tongue flickers out between her lips, and a smile pulls her mouth up. “It’s a game of strategy, Cassian. Are you really sure you want to make that move?” Her hand remains over his. Her palms are ungloved for once, and they are dry and warm.

 

“I’m sure,” he says, but doubt creeps into his mind when he feels her thumb stroke his skin. Bodhi makes a terrible, frustrated noise and leaves, muttering at them as he does.

 

“You’re going to leave yourself open to getting forked,” she says, her voice sly in a way he’s found not altogether displeasing. He’s been given this second chance at life, and Cassian’s happily learning how to take in every moment and new experience and cherish it.

 

“And what if I do?”

 

“You’ll lose,” Jyn says simply, but there’s a surge of color in her cheeks, and her eyes darken in a way that makes his chest tighten.

 

“And what happens if I lose?”

 

She shrugs, still watching him, her hand never straying from where she’s marked him as hers.

 

+

 

Melshi throws together an impromptu gave of Smashball during a brief respite of war, and he smirks and informs Jyn that it’s shirts against skins when she and Cassian stumble upon the makeshift court. “Skins needs players.”

 

Jyn pulls off her top and throws it against a wall, dressed only in trousers and the bra, and calls for the ball. “So,” she demands, “are we starting or what?”

 

Halfway through the first period, in the middle of defending Cassian as he tries to advance on the goal, Melshi asks, “Jyn understands that you two are on the same team, no?”

 

Jyn has impeccable timing and at that moment bumps into Cassian, knocking the ball from his hands into hers. She goes on to score and taunts Melshi with a dance as she returns to her side of the court.

 

Melshi takes the time to ask Cassian the question again, and Cassian can only reply honestly: “She has her own . . . way. But can you blame her? It gets results.”

 

The Skins end up defeating the Shirts in a route, and Jyn drags Cassian by the hand and off the court to go celebrate in private.

 

+

 

“I didn’t take you for a card player,” she says when she walks into his quarters and finds him mulling a deck of sabaac cards.

 

“Spies have many skills,” he says.

 

Jyn trails a hand over his shoulder, and she curls a hand into his chest. “Mm,” she says, “I can attest to that.”

 

He laughs, and he feels how it warms his whole body, how her presence warms him through even in the frigid cold of Echo Base. “Do you want to play me?” he asks.

 

“You know I’ll win,” she says.

 

He lays out the bait, sees if she’ll bite. “That’s doubtful.”

 

“Oh, is it?” But then Jyn surprises him, as is her way. She leans in closer, her hair tickling his cheek. He can feel her mouth against his neck, and he gasps a little in a way that seems to please her. “How about we skip the sabaac and play something else?”

 

He had never cared for games before, but he’s changed a lot recently. He’s changed for the better. “What do you have in mind?” he asks. Jyn switches off the light and pulls him toward his bed, and though he doesn’t need an answer, she gives him an answer anyway as her mouth finds his in the dark.

 

“A game we both win.”


End file.
